


ache, my dear heart

by moonlightcanary



Series: tog prompt fills [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/F, It's soft but in context it's sad :), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: a short little drabble for andromaquynh for the prompt "tell me a secret."set during the witch trials.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: tog prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924582
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	ache, my dear heart

“Tell me a secret,” Quynh’s voice was achingly quiet, but it was the loudest sound in their makeshift prison.

Andromache turned her head to meet Quynh’s gaze with a confused look, “From you, I keep none.” 

“Pretend as if you did.”

Andromache closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the stone wall. Her words had been true, between them she kept no secrets, she would share every thought in her head with Quynh if it were possible. 

“My heart aches for you even when you are near, for you are my heart, my very soul. I can only find peace with your body pressed against mine, your touch alone calms me, roots me to this very earth. These men may chain us, kill us again and again, but there is nothing that could keep me from you. For you, I breathe. For you, I live.” 

“Yusuf’s poetry has gotten to you.”

Andromache opened her eyes again, though Quynh’s words had been teasing, her eyes spoke only that of adoration. Andromache longed for nothing more than to be able to show Quynh just how much she meant the words, but the cold shackles that bit against her wrists and ankles were a reminder of their prison. She settled for a small smile, hoping- _knowing_ \- Quynh would understand it’s meaning.

“ _You_ have gotten to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the tumblr post here
> 
> ah, yeah, i decided to make a series out of my tog prompt ficlets so yeah, stayed tuned i guess for more? or don't. i don't control you.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
